Therapy
by IamFortunata
Summary: AU. Heavily influenced by Queer As Folk US. Blaine & Sebastian meet Kurt in their favorite bar & unwittingly takes him under his wing. They all struggle with the fact that they're getting to know each other much better, even if they don't really want to. Friendship!Klaine & possible Seblaine, but endgame is definitely Kurtbastian. M rating because of sex. Warnings per chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

Fucking is fucking. As far as Sebastian Smythe was concerned, there was no need to mix sex up with love at all. In fact, if Sebastian had his way, he would do away with love altogether and just fuck his way through the entire country. Suffice it to say, Sebastian does not believe in love. For him, there was only fucking.

And this was why Blaine always found himself at either Skins or Boxers (if there was a game or something that Sebastian wanted to watch while cruising) almost every night since they reached legal age. Not that he minded. He got his fair share of ass during those nights anyway. They were young, single, and extremely good-looking, so it was always a fun night for them. The only thing was that whenever Sebastian was able to snag that ultimate hook up of the night, he would leave Blaine to fend for himself or clean up the train wreck that the man always managed to leave behind. And recently, Blaine seemed to always be alone when he went home. Time and again Blaine would say he was over it, but every time Sebastian asks him to go out at night, it barely takes some convincing for him to cave.

I guess it's important to note right here that Sebastian and Blaine had been joined at the hip since God knows when. They grew up together in Westerville, Ohio, though Sebastian practically lived in Blaine's house since his parents were always out on business, and after Sebastian came out to his parents, Bruce and Dorothy Anderson became sort of surrogate parents to him because of the Smythe's reaction. They didn't necessarily disown Sebastian, but they barely spoke to the boy either. Blaine always thought Sebastian preferred it that way, rather than them forcing him to attend military school or something similar to 'straighten him out.'

Blaine always knew he was the only one who understood Sebastian Smythe to the very core and because of that, he was the only man who had the privilege of being called Sebastian's friend. Actually, he was the only one lucky enough to be acknowledged by Sebastian as his best friend. Blaine valued that title more than "singer-songwriter" ever did. Not that he was. He writes music and he does perform, but his shows are always limited to the local bars and cafés in Cincinnati, which meant that money, was somewhat tight. When his father sold their car dealership business and home in Westerville after the economy plummeted, Blaine was already studying in University of Cincinnati's Conservatory of Music so Bruce and Dorothy moved to Cincinnati to be closer to their son and opened a mid-sized 24-hour diner close to where the gay community was located. Blaine wasn't exactly struggling or merely scraping by, but he was only earning enough between working as a recording assistant at a music studio and his weekly gigs to pay for the small apartment he had close to the diner, put food on the table, and still be able to save some money for the future.

But Sebastian…oh, good ol' Sebastian Smythe. He was an up and coming corporate lawyer at Clarington and Clarington and had more money than any 27-year old gay bachelor should have. That was outside the trust funds that were set up by his father and his paternal grandfather, _and_ the obscenely huge inheritance he received from his atrociously affluent maternal grandparents. To say that Sebastian was filthy rich was an understatement. Even if he chose not to work, he would be able to live comfortably for years without needing to lift a finger, but Sebastian got bored easily so he decided to work. And Sebastian being Sebastian, he made sure he was good at his job.

That Friday night found them the same way every Friday night did: cruising Skins for a hook up or two. But Blaine somehow felt that that Friday night was different. Little did they know that that was the night that would jumpstart the events that would derail the train-wreck that were their lives and it all started when Blaine and Sebastian unwittingly took one Kurt Hummel under their wing.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER ONE:**

It was hot and sweaty on the dance floor. Normally, Blaine wouldn't mind being the center of attention in Skins, but tonight he felt nauseated by all the grinding, undulating bodies and the smell of sex and sweat that permeated the air. It wasn't that he was a prude; far from it since he'd had his fair share of cock and dick in this same bar before, but there was just something about today that made Blaine anti-social, to say the least.

To be honest, he didn't want to go cruising that day. He wasn't in the mood to dance or flirt, or even drink. He nursed his second beer of the night, though. Grant, the cute bartender who had mad blow job skills, gave him both drinks on the house, which he refused out of principle at first, but eventually accepted after much coaxing and a promise of a blow job by the blond during his break. So, there he was, standing on the ledge of the second floor, drinking his quickly warming beer, and watching his best friend who was grinding against a hot blond with pale skin and an upturned nose.

Blaine sighed and took a long pull from his drink. Sebastian was close to getting wasted – and getting laid. Blaine usually didn't give a fuck, but today, for some weird reason, he wanted to pull at his best friend's arm and just whine until the taller man agreed to take him home. He knew Sebastian wouldn't deny him that as long as he didn't have a possible fuck for the night. And right now, with the way the blond was letting Sebastian cup his groin while grinding his ass against his best friend's dick, it seemed like Blaine would be going home alone. Again.

Sebastian looked up and caught his eye. Blaine watched him smirk and wink at him before leaning down to start sucking on the blond's neck. The game has finally begun. Blaine gave Sebastian a weak smile before sighing deeply and averting his eyes. He craned his neck towards the entrance and that was when he saw _him_.

He wasn't too tall, probably around 5' 10" or so, nicely muscled in a lean, dancer kind of way. He had chestnut hair and lips that were just dying to be bitten. Blaine watched as the man – well boy, really – made his way awkwardly through the crowd like he knew he didn't belong, but didn't want anyone to notice it. He continued watching as the man-boy went up to the bar and ordered a drink from Grant who eyed the newcomer up and down. Blaine knew that look. That look meant that Grant would soon proposition the kid and doe-eyes wouldn't know what hit him if Grant does.

Feeling a weird sense of responsibility over the man-boy, Blaine made his way down the stairs and straight to the bar, sidling up to doe-eyes before Grant could proposition him as he placed glass of Long Island iced tea in front of the kid. Blaine shot the bartender a look that clearly said _fuck off_ before turning back to the dance floor to watch the gyrating bodies one more time, his gaze settling on Sebastian's hot, perfect ass.

"You really should lessen the charm, kid. I haven't seen anyone get eye-fucked as much as you since my best friend and I first stepped through those doors," Blaine purred as he leaned close to talk into the kid's ear.

He saw light colored eyes (Blaine couldn't place exactly what the color was under the dark, pulsing lights of the club) crinkle into a smile and he turned to face doe-eyes. The kid was much better looking up close. Blaine felt his dick twitch in interest as his eyes settled on those fuckable lips, but he forced his eyes up so that he was looking into warm, cyan (cyan, they were actually fucking cyan) eyes. Doe-eyes was smiling – no – grinning at him. Geez, the kid was _really_ that! A kid!

'Well, that was the plan all along, you know?" doe-eyes replied, shouting over the din in the bar.

Blaine smirked and took a swig from his beer. "Right. That was why you walked from the door to the bar with this look on your face that just shouted innocence to anyone who gave two hoots."

Doe-eyes dropped his eyes and smiled a little sheepishly. He bit his lower lip and looked back at Blaine. "I was that obvious, huh?" he asked with an embarrassed laugh.

Blaine chuckled with him and stuck his hand out for a shake. "Blaine Anderson."

Doe-eyes took his hand and smiled more openly at Blaine. "Kurt Hummel."

"So, Kurt Hummel, what brings you to our neck of the woods?" Blaine asked, emptying his beer and ordering a new one from Grant who looked extremely put out. Blaine just smirked at him and winked, which caused the blonde to pout further.

"I – uhm – just turned 21 yesterday, and I thought the best way to celebrate was to have a drink here," Doe-eyes – Kurt – explained.

"In a gay bar? Alone?" Blaine exclaimed, his face not betraying the surprise he felt when he heard Kurt's explanation.

Kurt looked more sheepish as he played with the straw of his drink. "Yeah, well, I – my friends, they…" he started to say, but trailed off.

Blaine blinked and stared at Kurt, finally understanding the situation, "None of your friends could make it, could they?"

Kurt shrugged. "It's not really that big a deal. I mean, my best friend, Rachel, she's in New York, and my girl Mercedes is in LA, so I – I don't – " Kurt tried to explain, but Blaine cut him off.

"Hey, you don't have to explain to me. I get it," he said soothingly to the young brunet. "How about your folks?"

Kurt gave Blaine a small smile. "Lima. Dad and my stepmom couldn't afford to drive out here."

Blaine and Kurt became silent and they turned to face the dance floor again. They sipped their drinks as they quietly observed the undulating mass mimic sex with their movements.

Blaine knew the exact moment Kurt saw Sebastian. Every gay man's eye lit up when they saw Sebastian for the first time. Not that he can blame them. Sebastian is a truly gorgeous man, and the way he moved on the dance floor only enhanced his desirability.

"Wh-who's that?" Kurt asked as they continued watching Sebastian grind against the hot blond who looked like he was two seconds from coming right there on the dance floor. And he did as soon as Blaine opened his mouth to answer Kurt's question.

Blaine rolled his eyes as Sebastian looked back at him and winked. "That," he started to say as he waved at his best friend who was now dragging the hot blond to the backroom, "is my douche bag best friend, Sebastian Smythe." Blaine turned back to the bar and took another long pull from his beer. He turned the charm off immediately and just continued drinking. There was no point in flirting with Kurt now. Blaine knew that if he saw Sebastian and reacted that way, he didn't even stand a lick of a chance. He motioned for Grant to give him a shot of tequila, which he quickly downed, slamming the jigger on the bar top and motioning immediately for another, which he – again – immediately downed. Fuck not drinking. If he wasn't going to get laid, he might as well get drunk.

He schooled his face into an expression of nonchalance and faced Kurt once again, pulling out a pack of Marlboros and a lighter from his jacket pocket. He lit one and shook it in Kurt's direction. "Want one?" Kurt eyed the cigarettes like it was going to bite him, but took one nonetheless. Blaine lit it for him. They took a drag at the same time and blew out the smoke in the direction of the dancers.

"I really shouldn't smoke. Bad for my voice," Kurt murmured before taking another drag.

Blaine snorted as he tapped the ash off the tip in an ashtray that Denver – the other bartender – placed in front of them. "And yet you smoke like you've been doing it for years," he retorted. "Tell me, why shouldn't you be smoking?"

Kurt smiled as he tapped the ash off of his own stick in the ashtray. "This'll fuck up my voice, and I have a voice recital next week."

"Voice recital, huh? I remember when I had mine. It was the most nerve-shattering and amazing day of my life." He eyed Kurt. "You in the conservatory?"

Kurt nodded as he put his cigarette out. He looked Blaine and smiled shyly. "Dance with me?"

Blaine smiled and led the younger man to the dance floor. He felt a little more hopeful and confident about flirting with Kurt now that Sebastian is in the backroom, and it showed in his sudden swagger. They were just about to start dancing to another song when a tall man suddenly cut in and grasped Blaine's hips from behind.

"Blaine, darling, aren't you going to introduce me to your sexy new friend?" Sebastian purred into Blaine's ear loud enough for Kurt to hear before planting a kiss on his best friend's cheek. Blaine rolled his eyes and grabbed at the taller man's hands.

"Seb, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, meet the horniest gay man in this bar, Sebastian Smythe."

Both men watched in amusement as color flooded Kurt's cheek as the younger man extended his hand towards Sebastian. The latter grabbed the offered hand and tugged. "Come on, let's dance."

Blaine shook his head as he made his way back towards the bar where Grant was already setting a fresh bottle of beer for him on the bar top.

"He got that one too, huh?" Grant commented as they both watched Sebastian grind against Kurt.

"Doesn't he always?" Blaine snorted.

Grant smiled and threw away the rag he was holding carelessly. "Well, it's already my break. How 'bout I give you that blow job I promised?"


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warnings: Anal sex and rimming...not too kinky yet. I may or may not be building up to that. :P**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Glee characters. All the characters are their own and Ryan Murphy's. I also do not own any of the Queer as Folk characters. They are owned by that show's creator. Oh, and I'm flat broke so please don't sue.**_

_**Author's Notes: **Sorry if this chapter kind of took a while. Work's been hell and so has my entire life, which means I'm usually too exhausted to think that I end up just passing out the moment my body touches my bed. Getting a chapter out on a weekly basis is too much of a stretch for me, but I do promise to get a chapter out at least once a month, if not twice a month. Just help me pray to the writing gods and my muse that the creative side of my brain doesn't dry up because of all the shit going on in my life and around me.  
_

_Anyway, like I said in my summary, this is a Queer as Folk AU, but it will not follow the entire story until the end. Yes, it's heavily influenced by the said series, and will have a lot of similarities, but since plagiarism doesn't turn me on, I took the liberty of changing things, including some characterization. Hope you guys do end up liking this story because this is a labor of love._

**CHAPTER TWO:**

Kurt was in over his head, and he knew it. There he was in the passenger seat of Sebastian's BMW M6 Gran Coupe, en route to the older man's pad. Why he agreed to this, he had absolutely no idea. All he knew was that Sebastian is hot, sexy, and charming. Sebastian was a promise of a good time, something Kurt had wanted to have since he stepped out of his dorm room that night.

Oh, he knew that this was going to end up with the two of them in bed. Kurt wasn't naïve to delude himself that they were going to have a fun little chat at Sebastian's loft. The moment Sebastian whispered 'come home with me' in his ear, Kurt knew that he was going to be fucked senseless by the man. He knew it and he didn't give a flying fuck if it was just going to be random, mindless sex. In fact, he was excited about the prospect of losing his virginity to Sebastian. The man was a sex god and anyone with even just one good eye could see that. And this sex god asked him, Kurt Hummel, a nobody from cow-town Lima, Ohio, to go home with him. Kurt pushed away the thought that Sebastian had done this numerous times with other men in the past. All of that was in the past. Tonight, it was Kurt who Sebastian chose. Tonight, he was the most beautiful in Sebastian's eye.

Kurt snapped back to reality when he realized that they were already in front of Sebastian's loft and the man was staring at him as he leant against the doorframe. "Are you coming in or should I just have a marathon masturbation session? I really prefer not getting blue balls, you know?" Sebastian drawled.

Kurt's eyes widened as he looked up and met Sebastian's emerald gaze. He nodded jerkily and stepped into the apartment as soon as Sebastian stepped aside to let him in. He jumped a little and turned to face Sebastian when he heard the lock being turned. His eyes widened some more when he saw Sebastian stripping off his shirt.

"D-do you have s-some water?" Kurt asked for the sake of asking. His mouth went dry as he watched the muscles on Sebastian's back and arms flex as the older man started undoing the fly of his jeans.

Sebastian slinked (_he fucking slinked!_) his way across the room to the fridge that was located behind Kurt. He grabbed a bottle of water and threw it towards Kurt who caught it mid-air. "Good catch."

Kurt blushed as he twisted the cap. "Th-thanks," he murmured. He took a swig of the water and was – once again – surprised when he saw that Sebastian was now barely a foot away from him.

"You ready, babe?"

"Kurt," Kurt whispered.

Sebastian smirked and trailed a finger lightly up Kurt's arm to his nape, playing with the soft hair that curled along the back of his neck. "What?"

"My name's Kurt," the younger man said a little more confidently.

Sebastian's smirk widened and leaned down. "Whether I know your name or not isn't going to make any difference," he murmured, his breath ghosting against Kurt's lips, "because I am going to fuck you so hard, you're going to forget it anyway," Sebastian growled, pressing their lips together.

Kurt's knees almost gave when he felt warm lips against his. Before he could even realize that Sebastian was kissing him, the older man deepened the kiss and he felt an insistent tongue running across the seam of his lips. Kurt moaned at the sensation and he felt Sebastian's tongue immediately enter his mouth, licking inside it and coaxing his own to play.

Kurt was tentative when he touched Sebastian's tongue with his, but the other man returned the kiss with so much fervor Kurt was left breathless. Sebastian sucked on his tongue and released it abruptly before taking Kurt's lips between his and biting it gently before licking the bite soothingly.

Despite the one glass of Long Island iced tea that Kurt had, he felt completely intoxicated. He was getting drunk with Sebastian's kisses that he could hardly kiss back. He was getting lost in the sensation of tongue, lips, teeth, and touch that Sebastian was lavishing all over him that he barely noticed that he was being stripped off his clothes. Once he was naked, Sebastian started walking him backwards to what Kurt could only assume was the direction of the older man's bedroom.

"Y-you're not yet naked," Kurt whispered his eyes fixed on a freckle on Sebastian's chest. He could feel his heart beating against his ribcage, and he knew what he just said was laughable. He waited for the sharp sound with baited breath, but none materialized except for a soft chuckle. He looked up and met Sebastian's gaze.

Sebastian's smirk stayed in place as he pushed Kurt away gently. "Good point. Want to help me fix that?" he asked as he played with the flap of his fly.

Kurt swallowed thickly as he reached over to undo Sebastian's fly. It was only when Sebastian took his hands in his and guided them to his crotch that Kurt noticed how much his hands were shaking. He pulled his hands back as if surprised, but was more surprised when Sebastian let him go immediately.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I just – I – I never…" Kurt trailed off. He could feel the blush creeping from his neck up to his face and down to his chest.

He heard Sebastian sigh which made him take a step back as he avoided the other man's eyes. He felt a firm hand clutch his arm and two fingers on his chin tilting his face up.

"Look, I won't force you to do anything you don't want, but you have to be straight with me," Sebastian started to say. "Do you want this or not?"

Kurt took a gulp of air as he stared into emerald orbs that seemed to be boring into his very soul. He opened his mouth to speak over the thundering of his heart in his ears, but no sound came out. It was then that Sebastian suddenly released him, barking out a short, sharp laugh.

"Oh my fucking god. You're a virgin!" Laughter peeled out of Sebastian's lips.

Kurt scowled as he watched Sebastian walk around him as he shook his head. "I –" he started to say indignantly as he turned to face the older man, but was cut off by a wave of Sebastian's hand.

"Come in here. We can talk on the bed." Sebastian gestured to the open door with his head. "I swear to you, if you've changed your mind about me fucking you, I won't bite your head off." Sebastian smirked then. "I only bite when I'm told."

The comment made Kurt shiver as he took a step into the room. Realizing he was still naked, he grabbed the boxers that were conveniently hanging on a lampshade close to Sebastian's room and pulled it on, not caring if it was his or not. Sebastian glanced at him and a slight frown formed on his handsome face.

"Dressing up already when we haven't even gotten to the fun part yet?"

Kurt blushed some more and sat on the bed. "Seb –" he started to say, but stopped at the wave of dismissal from Sebastian.

"You're a virgin, I get it. Look, I really don't care why you were out cruising when you have the sexual experience of a baby penguin while having the sex appeal of a puma, which is, frankly, a very bad combination. What I do care about is my dick, and this hard on that I am still sporting," Sebastian smirked as he pointed at his groin, where a pretty big bulge was prominent. Kurt had to blush once again. "Now, are we doing this or not? Because like I said earlier, rape doesn't turn me on."

Kurt stared at Sebastian's smirk and weighed his options. He was nervous, yes, that was true, but he did go to Skins to finally, _finally_, get rid of his virginity, and he was actually lucky to have caught Sebastian's interest at all. He was sure Sebastian was going to make it pleasurable for him, so what was he so scared of?

_That you're giving your innocence away to someone who only cares about fucking you_, a voice that sounded surprisingly like his father rang in his head. He brushed the thought aside and scowled internally. With the rate his love life was going, losing his virginity to someone who even remotely cared about his feelings was a near impossibility.

Kurt mentally shook his head to clear his mind and looked straight into Sebastian's eyes. He nodded with conviction and gave the older man a small smile. "Yes," was his simple answer.

Sebastian grinned lasciviously at him and pushed Kurt a little on the shoulder until he was on his back on the bed. "Good choice," he murmured as he pulled on the boxers Kurt had hastily thrown on before their one sided talk. The younger man lay naked on the bed feeling extremely vulnerable, but fully resolved to see this through. He stared up at Sebastian who started stripping his jeans off slowly.

Sebastian was finally naked in front of him and Kurt can't help but stare. Sebastian was perfect. As beautiful as his face was, his body was god-like in Kurt's book.

_You've never seen anyone else naked, so how can you say that this guy's god-like?_ A nagging voice taunted him from the back of his mind. He mentally slapped himself to get rid of the voices. He continued watching as Sebastian stroked himself slowly, clearly enjoying the attention Kurt was giving him.

"I can't wait to feel your hot, tight hole around me," he murmured, his eyes roaming all over Kurt's body. Kurt could feel the blush crawling all over his body once again. He cursed his alabaster skin inwardly.

Kurt gasped when Sebastian pulled him closer by his legs and spread them apart. He watched as the taller man took a pillow from beside Kurt's head and tapped at his right hip. "Up," he instructed, which Kurt followed wordlessly. When the pillow was placed under his hips, he watched as Sebastian moved so that his head was between Kurt's legs.

"I'm going to ruin you for other men, Kurt. I'm going to fuck you so good that even if you're with other men, I'll be the only one you can think about. No one will be able to measure up to me, even if they try," he whispered huskily before leaning down and licking at Kurt's opening suddenly.

Kurt gasped loudly at the sensation, moaning all of a sudden when Sebastian started to rim him in earnest. Kurt could feel Sebastian's tongue on him and in him. He tried to push down to get more of Sebastian's tongue on him, but strong hands were holding him against the bed forcefully. He could feel the bruises start to build on his hips, but it just turned him on all the more, being marked like this.

Kurt moaned wantonly as he felt Sebastian lick him open, the older man's tongue pushing into him deeper and deeper, when all of a sudden, the sensation was gone. He opened his eyes and saw Sebastian leaning over him, that sexy smirk still playing on his lips as he opened one of his bedside drawers to grab the lube and a condom, dropping the condom on the bed beside them. He flicked the lid of the lube open and spread a good amount on two of his fingers.

"Just relax, okay? You won't be able to enjoy this if you don't," Sebastian whispered as he leaned down to capture Kurt's lips in a bruising kiss. Kurt responded with just as much passion, opening his lips up to welcome Sebastian's tongue. When he felt a finger on his opening his eyes flew open and he pulled away from Sebastian's probing tongue and warm lips with a gasp.

"Shh…just relax, babe. I'll use just one finger first, okay?" Sebastian said soothingly as he pressed one finger into Kurt slowly. "Don't forget to breathe, babe, or you'll pass out on me."

Kurt took slow, even breaths as Sebastian slowly pushed his index finger in. It didn't hurt, nor was it uncomfortable. It just felt…weird; new. Kurt closed his eyes and groaned softly at the sensation when Sebastian started moving the finger in and out.

"More," Kurt gasped. One finger became two as he opened his eyes. He caught Sebastian's emerald gaze, seeing only lust and want so hot it made Kurt feel like he was going to combust. He keened when Sebastian crooked both fingers and brushed a spot inside him that made pleasure shoot through his body like a ball of fire.

"Oh my god! Sebastian!" Kurt cried out, his back arching involuntarily as the man rubbed at the spot with a wide grin on his face.

"Yeah, feels good, doesn't it? Ready for one more?" Sebastian asked as he crooked and scissored his fingers relentlessly inside Kurt. Kurt nodded as he closed his eyes with a groan. Kurt's almost whine when he felt Sebastian's fingers withdraw turned into a groan when he felt more fingers push slowly inside him. His mouth fell open at the feeling of being so full. The sensation both scared and excited him at the thought of Sebastian filling him up with something way bigger than his fingers later on.

Kurt's head tossed from side to side as Sebastian continued fingering him. He felt his dick hot and heavy against his stomach, already leaking precum on his skin. "Seb…Seb…I'm…more…please, more!" The words were out of his mouth before he could even realize that he was whining again, although he couldn't bring himself to get embarrassed, what with the way his entire body felt like it was on fire with the amount of pleasure coursing through it at Sebastian's ministrations.

He opened his eyes again just in time to see Sebastian grab the condom from the bed and open it with his teeth. Sebastian withdrew his hand from Kurt's ass, which made Kurt whine again at the feeling of sudden emptiness.

"Shh…I just have to put the condom on, babe," Sebastian said as he soothed Kurt's hip with one hand. Kurt forced himself to watch the man slip the condom on and move to position himself at Kurt's entrance. "This is going to hurt at first, but it'll get better, okay?"

Kurt nodded at the soothing words that fell from Sebastian's lips. "J-just…please go slow?" he requested, his voice small. Sebastian gave him a small smile and a nod before pushing into Kurt slowly.

Even if Sebastian was moving very slowly, Kurt couldn't help the sudden cry that escaped his lips at the burn and pain. Sebastian wasn't exactly small. On the contrary, he was very well-endowed, and right now, Kurt felt like maybe Sebastian was _too _well endowed. It felt like he was getting ripped in half. He wanted to move his hips away, but Sebastian was holding him down. "Stop…please, stop," Kurt whimpered. He was surprised to feel Sebastian halt his movements, only being halfway in.

"Just let me know when, okay?" Sebastian bit out through clenched teeth. Kurt was amazingly tight and he almost went insane at the delicious vice-like grip the boy had around his cock. Kurt felt so good, he didn't want to stop pushing in, but he had to. He didn't want to hurt the boy; going against his trick's will was never on his agenda, whether the other man was as experienced as him or not. So he gave Kurt some time to adjust to his size, and when the boy gave him a small nod, he pushed in again, less slowly this time to get Kurt a little more used to the burn. Kurt's lascivious moan at the drag of his cock inside the boy only spurned him to push harder until he was balls deep inside boy. The tightness was overwhelming. He waited a few more seconds until he felt Kurt relax against him, his hands finding purchase on Sebastian's biceps.

"Y-you can move," Kurt whispered. Sebastian smirked and started pulling out slowly, gently. When only the tip of his cock was inside the boy, he pushed in with the same speed and force he had as he pulled out. He repeated the action a few more times until Kurt started to move his hips slowly with his thrusts. When Kurt wrapped his legs around Sebastian's hips, Sebastian started speeding up his movements, angling his and Kurt's hips differently, which got Kurt keening and moaning once again. He leaned down and started licking and sucking Kurt's neck, biting gently at the juncture point between his neck and shoulder, causing Kurt to groan and thrust his hips harder against Sebastian's movements.

"Seb…Seb!" Kurt cried out. There was a pressure building up at the pit of his stomach, coiling tighter and tighter as Sebastian started thrusting into him harder and harder. He was sweating and panting, and he loved every minute of it. For the first time in a long time, Kurt felt alive and free. He grasped at Sebastian's back and pulled him closer, angling his head so he can capture Sebastian's lips into a searing kiss. They kissed while Sebastian started thrusting wildly into him, his rhythm suddenly getting lost in the tightness they were both feeling. Sebastian let go of his hip so he can move one hand to Kurt's cock, pumping him in time with his thrusts. Kurt gasped at the sudden sensation, further opening up his mouth to Sebastian who started mimicking the movement of his hips with his tongue.

The sensations were too much for Kurt. He could feel his world start to swim around him while the tightness in his groin just kept building and building. He dug his nails into Sebastian's back, earning him a deep, guttural moan in return.

"That's it, baby. Come. Come for me."

Kurt came with a cry, spilling out into Sebastian's hand as his name fell out of the boy's lips. Sebastian continued pumping him furiously as he rode his orgasm, his thrusts now completely erratic. Sebastian gave a loud shout and Kurt felt him come inside him with a sudden jerk. Sebastian let go of his dick when Kurt whined again even if he was still spasming inside the boy.

A few minutes after, when they were finally able to catch their breaths, Kurt winced when Sebastian pulled out of him and rolled to the side of his bed. He watched as Sebastian took the condom off his dick, tie the latex up and threw it into what Kurt assumed was a trash can located beside the bed. Sebastian turned to face him with a lazy smirk on his face.

"You're welcome to stay until morning, in case you wanted a repeat of that performance," Sebastian drawled as he closed his eyes. Kurt watched as the older man fought with what was obviously a bad combination of alcohol, exhaustion, and the orgasm they just shared so he can keep his eyes open and look at Kurt. Kurt smiled inwardly at the sight.

"Thanks," he replied shyly. He smiled at Sebastian who returned it sleepily. He watched as Sebastian lost the fight and surrendered to sleep, and he kept watching as the older man's face relaxed slowly and smoothed out as slumber took him over.

_He looks younger when he's this relaxed_, Kurt thought. He was itching to touch Sebastian's face, but he forced the urge down, afraid that the man might wake up because of it, so he contented himself with just watching Sebastian sleep until he himself fell asleep.


End file.
